1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a page display method, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting a page display manner, a mobile electronic device, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of mobile electronic devices has been going toward multi-functionality along with the development of mobile technology. For example, a cell phone can also be used for editing documents, browsing the Internet, or playing multimedia files besides being used for making phone calls and sending/receiving short messages. However, other than the multi-functionality, today's consumers also require a mobile electronic device to have an attractive appearance. Thereby, the design of mobile electronic devices is also going towards lightness, slimness, shortness, and smallness.
However, the slim and small appearance of a mobile electronic device will definitely limit the size of the screen on the mobile electronic device. As a result, when a user uses the mobile electronic device to browse a document, a web page, or even a picture, the user has to resize the displayed document, web page, or picture to see the entire or part of the document, web page, or picture in the limited screen. However, even though the page resizing function has been implemented in many existing cell phone software, these implementations do not allow a user to resize a page in a touch screen through simple and intuitional movements on the touch screen.
For example, even though the conventional screens have been replaced by touch screens in more and more cell phones, most cell phone software still require a user to use both the actual buttons on such a cell phone and the touch screen thereof to resize a page displayed in the touch screen, and once the page scaling function is started, the user can adjust the display ratio of the page by using virtual buttons displayed in the touch screen. However, the page can only be adjusted to fixed display ratios, and when the user needs to inspect other open pages, the user has to switch between a single-page display mode and a multi-page display mode by pressing down the actual buttons on the cell phone. Accordingly, it is very inconvenient for the user to move his finger between the actual buttons and the touch screen, and the operations of the user on the cell phone are made very clumsy.